1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates mainly to determination of mass flow of selected components of a fluid and refers more specifically to a chemical tracer method of determination of total mass flow of selected fluid components in automobile exhaust pipes, smokestacks, pipe lines and the like. One of the advantages of the method of the invention is that the flow rate, pressure and temperature of the fluid can vary in many cases during practice of the method with the structure disclosed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, most approaches to air pollution control through the measurement of total emission and regulation thereof by government agencies and the like have required a knowledge of both concentration and total volume of emission. It is preferable, however, to have knowledge of the total mass emission of each component of interest without the necessity of determining the total volume of emission. This is especially true in determining mass emission from industrial smokestacks, automobile tailpipes and industrial and community sanitary systems.